


I've been dreaming 'bout you

by TrashficParlour



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashficParlour/pseuds/TrashficParlour
Summary: Remus and Virgil haven't said 'I love you' yet, but that was fine.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 141





	I've been dreaming 'bout you

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this, i woke up like half an hour ago and my brain went "write more sfw dukexiety" so here we are

Remus loved Virgil, he really did. They haven't been together for the longest time (a few months), nor had either of them uttered the three magic words, but they were happy. So far their relationship was going steady and Remus couldn't be happier.

At the moment they were cuddling, a long day behind of doing nothing besides playing video games and making out behind them. Those two things can definitely be draining, made evident by the way Virgil was falling asleep. He had his head resting on Remus' chest, yawning quietly.

"Tired?" Remus asked teasingly, chuckling a little. Virgil yawned once more, cuddling closer. "Kinda." 

Remus smiled at that, running his hand through the other's hair. "Then go to sleep."

Virgil hummed something in response, closing his eyes. "Alright. G'night, I love you," he mumbled.

Now to say Remus turned into a puddle was an understatement was an understatement. Did he really just- Quickly he grinned. "I love you too." Virgil giggled, shifting to grin up at him. "Your heart started racing, you gay bitch," he murmured.

Remus huffed, and kissed Virgil's forehead. "Shut up and go to sleep." He earned another tired giggle in response, before the other fell quiet, on the edge of sleep. It didn't take long for him to drift off to slumber, Remus following soon after.

The next morning, Virgil awoke a little sooner than Remus, deciding to watch his boyfriend for a little as he contemplated how to best tell him that he meant the 'I love you' from last night. When Remus stirred he grinned.

"Morn'," came a tired growl, making Virgil chuckle. "Good morning." He pressed a short kiss to Remus' lips, making the other smile. 

"You're still a gay bitch."


End file.
